Variations of David
This is a list of all recommended characters that are different versions of David. Ash Ash is a recommended character who appeared in Vomitaco. He was recommended by JACKIEMON1. He is a David with a baseball cap and black hair. Ash is intended to resemble the character Ash Ketchum in the Pokémon anime series. He is standing next to Brock, another Pokémon character with the same recommender. Boots the Monkey Boots the Monkey is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. It is based on a character named "Boots the Monkey" from ''Dora the Explorer'', an educational animated TV series. It is a variation of David with blue hair and red shoes, and was one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube's elimination. It was recommended by bridgetteandcody2. Brock Brock is a recommended character in Vomitaco. He was recommended by JACKIEMON1. He is a David with a brown hair and closed eyes. Brock is intended to resemble the character Brock in the Pokémon anime series. He is standing next to Ash, another Pokémon character with the same recommender. Charmander Charmander is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. It is a orange-colored David that has a tail with a small flame burning on it. It is based off a character named Charmander who was one of the starter Pokémon in the games Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. Clow Card Fly Clow Card Fly is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 19. This card is a reference to the The Fly, a card that appeared in Cardcaptor Sakura, a Japanese anime show. Count Bleck Count Bleck is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. He was one of the recommended characters that voted against Ice Cube. He is a David with a top hat and cape. Count Bleck is based on the main antagonist in the 2007 video game Super Paper Mario. David 2 David 2 is a character recommended by THEawesonmebrandon15 in Episode 23. It is an exact copy of David. It looks extremely similar, if not the exact same. It is possibly linked to the David Cloner. Nothing much is known about it. David_number_002.jpeg HD David.png|David 2 David Army David Army is an army includes 16 Davids. It was recommended by mamaweegee64. They were possibly created with the David Cloner. David Killer David Killer is a recommended character from The Glistening. It was one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. It looks identical to David, and it supposedly wants to kill David. It was recommended by flamer9111. David's Best Friend David's Best Friend is a recommended character from Episode 20. It looks very similar, if not identical, to David. It was seen as one of the gaspers despite its mouth not opening. It was recommended by tdifan11111. Dora Evil David Evil David is a recommended character who was recommended by Ahabsmom in Episode 20. He is an evil version of David. Exploding David Exploding David is a recommended character in Episode 20. He was recommended by Lohuydahutt. He is a normal version of David, except he has a bomb that was used for Bomby's body as his head. Froslass Froslass is a recommended character in episode 21. She was recommended by Fr0slass. She is a variation of David wearing a blue and red dress, with blue ice chunks on her head. She is based on a Pokemon called Frosslass which evolves from Snorunt. Henrique Henrique is a recommended character recommended by MrDoubleGAngster in Episode 18. It too, is another stick figure who was possibly created with the David Cloner. Human and Female Version Human and Female Version are recommended characters recommended by frezblade in Episode 16. Happy Gilmore Happy Gilmore was in episode 22. He is basically David with a golf club. He is a parody of Adam Sandler, who is a role of the movie of the same name. Happy david.PNG Izzy Izzy is a recommended character recommended by Meramon27 in Episode 18. Izzy is a character from the Total Drama TV series. Jack the Stickguy Jack the Stickguy is a recommended character recommended by BlueLucario98 in Episode 19. It is another exact copy of David. Ke$ha Ke$ha is a recommended character from episode 17. It was recommended by Sim23839. It is a stick figure similar to David but with long, blonde hair shouting "Tik Tok", one of Ke$ha's songs in real life. Kino King no.PNG Lady Gaga Lady Gaga is a recommended character that was recommended by tyboy618 in The Reveal. She is a copy of David with long blond hair. Unlike most of the Davids, Lady Gaga has closed eyes and a giant open mouth. There's also words "Poker Face" written in black letters above her head. This is a reference to her song, called "Poker Face". Luigi and Weegee Luigi and Weegee are recommended characters both recommended by PetstramiShowALT in Episode 16. Luigi is a character from the ''Mario'' franchise. Weegee and Luigi look very similar, however Weegee is slightly taller. Chilly fridge.PNG Egg.PNG Mario Mario is a recommended character recommended by PetstramiShowALT in Episode 16. Mario is a character from the Mario franchise. 8-bally.PNG Metal Man Metal Man is a recommended character that was recommended by geriolah7 in The Reveal. Metal Man is a metal version of David. Metal Man also has reflections on his head, which include the reflections of Coca-Cola Ice Cube and Girl Pen which were standing next to him in the crowd. Michelle Obama Michelle Obama is one of recommended characters shown in Don't Pierce My Flesh when Leafy, Flower, Bubble and Firey were racing. She was recommended by PakoWhiteWaffles. Her appearance has brown outlines and inlines and straight, dark brown-colored hair. She is possibly deceased when The Volcano she and the other recommended characters were shown erupted in the same episode, killing everyone inside. She is intended to resemble Michelle Obama, the former First Lady of United States and the wife of former president Barack Obama. File:Michelleobama.PNG Meloetta Meloetta is a recommended character who appeared in Episode 20 as one of the gaspers in space. It looks like David except with the hair and head lip, based on a character named Meloetta in the game Pokémon. Nicole the Cowgirl Nicole the Cowgirl is a recommended character recommended by Cowgirl27733 in Episode 19. She is a cowboy-style looking female riding in a cow's back. Nurse Lily Pachirisu Pachirisu is a recommended character who appeared in The Reveal. It was recommended by BlockyCuzco. It is a version of David with ears and a large tail that are light blue and white. It is based off a Pokémon named Pachirisu that appeared in the games Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl. Pansage Pansage was a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. It was a variation of David that resembles the grass monkey Pokémon, Pansage. It was recommended by pokefan123135. It was killed by Pencil and the Emergency Button. Princess Peach Princess Peach is a recommended character recommended by PetstramiShowALT in episode 16. Princess Peach is a character from the Mario franchise. Princess david lol.PNG Rick Roll Rick Roll is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 15. He is a parody of Rick Astley. Stupid old meme.PNG Salesman Salesman is a character recommended by PestramiShowALT in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It appears to be holding a sign that says "FLOWERS FOR SALE". Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog'' is a recommended character in Season 1. It first appeared in The Glistening. It was one of the recommended characters to vote Ice Cube to be eliminated. It is a variation of David with Sonic's hair and shoes, a character from the game with the same name. It was recommended by ChocoBlue23. Steven '''Steven' is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening. He is a variation of David that is smiling. He was the first recommend character to vote for Ice Cube's elimination. In the episode, he didn't smile at first, looking exactly like David, and said his signature line, "Aw seriously?", but his frown slowly turns upside down, and the "seriously" is turned into "-ce Cube". Squarepants Tampa Bay Lightning Team Tampa Bay Lightning Team is a recommended character from Episode 22. They were recommended by HOCKEYDOGS64. They are a bunch of Davids, with nine of them in total. They are meant to represent the ice hockey team, Tampa Bay Lightning. TDC TDC is a recommended character recommended by totaldramacommunity in Episode 19. TDC may be stand for Total Drama Character. TDI Duncan TDI Duncan is a recommended character recommended by flamer9111 in Episode 16. Duncan is a character in the Total Drama TV series. The Boulder The Boulder is a recommended character recommended by Meramon27 in Episode 19. He is an exact same copy of David. His name, however, is a reference to Dwayne Johnson, who is a wrestler under the name "The Rock". The Simpsons The Simpsons appeared in episode 17 of BFDI. They are basically a group of Davids only yellow. They are a parody of the TV show with the same name. Aw seriously family.PNG Toon Link Toon Link is a recommended character recommended by totaldramaawesomeness in Episode 19. Toon Link's hair and hat is similar to Link's hair and hat from the ''Legend of Zelda'' franchise, specifically the game The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He was killed by Pencil with the Emergency Button. Vileplume Vileplume is a recommended character recommended by luigifan00001 in Episode 19. Vileplume is a Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Its Pokédex Number is #045. Luigifan00001's Vileplume is one of the possible evolutions of Oddish, who can either evolve into Vileplume or Bellossim. Vincent Lecavalier Vincent Lecavalier is one of the gaspers in Gardening Hero. He was recommended by HOCKEYDOGS64. He is shown wearing a hockey protection suit and an ice hockey stick. This is due to he being a reference to Vincent Lecavalier, a Canadian professional hockey player in real life. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman is a recommended character recommended by calicofan998 in Episode 19. Wonder Woman is a character from the DC Comics franchise. Your Mom Your Mom is a recommended character that appeared in The Glistening as one of the Ice Cube voters. Your Mom is a variation of David with brunette hair and a lime dress. It was recommended by mamaweegee64. Zombie Zombie is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 16. He is a green version of David. Trivia * The variations of David were possibly created in the David Cloner. * Brock's eyes being closed is a reference to Brock's eyes being always closed in the Pokémon anime series. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Stick Figures Category:David Category:Arms and Legs